


Wstrząsy

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mortality, POV Arthur, POV Second Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artur odradza się w pod koniec dwudziestego wieku, nieświadomy swojego poprzedniego wcielenia. Merlin żył przez cały ten czas i czekał na króla Camelotu. Czy to dziwne, że kiedy wreszcie go odzyskuje, postanawia co nieco zmienić w ich stosunkach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wstrząsy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał po zakończeniu akcji walentynkowej _To właśnie miłość!_ na Forum Mirriel i spełnia jej warunki, tj. przedstawia losy pary z jednego kanonu w oparciu o kanoniczny wzór innej pary z innego kanonu. (Kanon wzorcowy do odgadnięcia, gdyby komuś się chciało.)

Słońce stoi już dość wysoko nad Pekinem, kiedy otwierasz oczy. W nocy byłeś _zajęty_ , więc późno się obudziłeś, ale nie przeszkadza ci to, bo nie masz dzisiaj nic szczególnego do zrobienia. Z uśmiechem spoglądasz na osobę, która _zajmowała_ cię te parę godzin temu, i przeżywasz wstrząs.

To oczywiście nie jest pierwszy wstrząs, jaki doświadczasz w swoim wcale nie aż tak długim życiu. Wręcz przeciwnie, było ich całkiem sporo, większych lub mniejszych. Jest jednak całkiem możliwe, że ten będzie należał do największych, choć przecież to, na co patrzysz, to właściwie nic szczególnego. Przynajmniej nie u zwykłych osób. Ale _on_ nigdy nie był zwykłą osobą, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałeś o tym przez długie lata.

Poznałeś go na studiach i bardzo szybko doszedłeś do wniosku, że zakochałeś się bez pamięci. Byłeś wstrząśnięty, bo dotychczas gustowałeś w dziewczynach i związek z chłopakiem nigdy nawet nie przyszedłby ci do głowy. W nim jednak było coś takiego... coś, czego nie potrafiłeś określić, coś, co sprawiało, że życie bez niego wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

Był nieco starszym od ciebie absolwentem twojej uczelni, synem rektora, powszechnie lubianym i szanowanym w miasteczku uniwersyteckim. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, nawet dla ciebie, bo George był zawsze uśmiechnięty i chętny do pomocy każdemu. Zaskoczyło cię (ale nie wstrząsnęło, bo w jakiś dziwny sposób to do niego pasowało, choć nie pasowało wcale), kiedy na spotkaniu młodzieży partii, do której należałeś, on też się pojawił. Polityka wydawała się go interesować w pewien dziwny, jakby odrealniony sposób, miałeś wrażenie, że nie chodzi mu o rządzenie, ale o coś zupełnie innego. A może o kogoś? Trudno było stwierdzić.

Pierwszy wstrząs związany z polityką przeżyłeś, kiedy konserwatyści uchwalili prawo zezwalające na małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. Nigdy byś się tego po nich nie spodziewał, bez względu na to, co zakładał ich program. Myślałeś, że to tylko kiełbasa wyborcza. Okazało się inaczej, co cię bardzo ucieszyło, choć w tym czasie dopiero zaczynałeś myśleć o możliwości spędzenia reszty życia z mężczyzną. Nie z _byle_ mężczyzną, ale z tym jednym jedynym, który znaczył dla ciebie coraz więcej.

George zgodził się pójść na pierwszą randkę z tobą niewiele wcześniej. To było trochę dziwne, bo chłopak stwarzał wrażenie bardzo uszczęśliwionego twoją propozycją, choć prawie wcale się nie znaliście. Owszem, widywaliście się tu i tam, na uczelni, w mieście, na spotkaniach partii, ale rzadko ze sobą rozmawialiście, a już w ogóle nigdy na jakieś bardziej osobiste tematy. Miałeś jednak wrażenie, jakbyś znał go całe życie, czy nawet dłużej, choć wiedziałeś, że to przecież niemożliwe. Dopiero później dowiedziałeś się, że to jednak możliwe, że możliwe jest wiele rzeczy, w które nigdy wcześniej byś nie uwierzył.

Z biegiem miesięcy stawaliście się sobie coraz bliżsi, a ty piąłeś się coraz wyżej w swojej partii, podczas gdy on trwał w niej niezmiennie i cię wspierał. Kiedy skończyłeś studia, całkowicie poświęciłeś się polityce. Zacząłeś wyjeżdżać, odwiedzać różne miejsca w kraju i poza nim, ale on został w domu, z rodzicami, i tylko odwiedzałeś go, żeby odpocząć. Mimo to stawaliście się sobie coraz bliżsi – technika dwudziestego pierwszego wieku pozwalała wam na zachowanie bliskości mimo dzielących was odległości. George okazał się niezastąpiony, kiedy potrzebowałeś pomocy, bez względu na to, jak daleko by akurat nie był i czego byś od niego akurat nie oczekiwał. Był gotów na wszystko dla ciebie, miałeś wrażenie, choć inni w to nie wierzyli, bo przecież byliście od siebie tak daleko fizycznie, że psychiczna i emocjonalna bliskość wydawała się po prostu niemożliwa. Ale ty wiedziałeś lepiej i wiedziałeś, że on też wie.

Mimo to poczułeś się wstrząśnięty, kiedy zgodził się zostać twoim mężem. Może dlatego, że było to trzecie ważne i niemal niespodziewane wydarzenie w twoim życiu w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. Najpierw partia wybrała cię na swojego przywódcę. To prawda, dużo dla niej robiłeś, pragnąłeś dotrzeć na sam szczyt, ale naprawdę nie spodziewałeś się tak szybkiego docenienia wysiłków. Byłeś najmłodszym prezesem w historii partii, to był dla ciebie prawdziwy szok. Zaraz po wyborze pojechałeś do swojego ukochanego, żeby świętować z nim to nieoczekiwane zwycięstwo. Wtedy on wprawił cię w kolejny szok: wyjawił ci waszą wspólną przeszłość, powiedział ci, kim jest i kim ty byłeś całe wieki temu. Nikomu innemu nie uwierzyłbyś w podobne rewelacje, w magię, nieśmiertelność, reinkarnację. Ale to był George, a George nigdy wcześniej cię nie okłamał. Nie miał powodu i teraz cię okłamywać, nie było sensu opowiadać takich rzeczy, jeśli nie były one prawdą. Tym bardziej, że była to prawda inna niż ta znana ogromnej większości ludzi na świecie. Bo przecież prawie wszyscy znają historię króla Artura, Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu i czarodzieja Merlina, ale kto wiedział, że za czasów młodości Artura Merlin wcale nie był starym mędrcem, że trwał przy swoim królu jako zwykły służący, a o jego magii Artur dowiedział się krótko przed śmiercią? Kto wiedział, że Merlin wcale nie umarł, lecz trwał, czekając na powrót Artura, i nie zmienił się od dnia jego śmierci ani trochę, nie postarzał się ani o minutę, pozostał niezmienny na wieki, bo był nieśmiertelny? Dopiero później, po ochłonięciu i przemyśleniu tych informacji, stwierdziłeś, że faktycznie, George, to jest Merlin, od początku waszej znajomości wygląda dokładnie tak samo, nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, choć minęły przecież całe lata i na przykład ty zmieniłeś się w tym czasie dość znacznie. Teraz to on sprawiał wrażenie młodszego od ciebie, choć przecież na początku on był starszy, i choć nadal tak było, on był od ciebie starszy i to o całe stulecia, nikt by tego nie powiedział, patrząc na was. Ale to była prawda, jak wszystko, co Merlin ci wtedy powiedział, i nie potrzebowałeś na dowód jego magii, którą ci nieproszony pokazał, żeby mu uwierzyć, choć nadal był to dla ciebie szok. Więc kiedy następnego ranka z głupia frant poprosiłeś go o rękę, a on się zgodził, byłeś kompletnie oszołomiony. A potem zastanawiałeś się, czy George nie zrobił tego tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć twoją osłupiałą minę, bo śmiał się tak, jakby nie miał się śmiać już nigdy potem. Na szczęście przyszłość okazała się być jaśniejsza i mieliście jeszcze wiele powodów do śmiechu, do radości, do szczęścia, nawet jeśli czasami wydawało się, że już nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Wtedy jednak Merlin zawsze cię pocieszał, zawsze mówił ci, że będzie lepiej, a ty mu wierzyłeś, bo to był Merlin, twój Merlin, który nigdy się nie mylił, zawsze mówił prawdę, nie owijał rzeczy w bawełnę i miał ogromne doświadczenie życiowe, jak żaden inny człowiek na całym wielkim świecie.

Było ci trochę przykro, kiedy zabierałeś Merlina od rodziców, choć wiedziałeś już wtedy, że nie są to jego prawdziwi rodzice, tylko ludzie, którzy zajmowali się nim przez ostatnie lata. To jednak nie znaczyło, że kochali go mniej niż ludzie, którzy wieki temu dali mu życie, że kochali go mniej niż ty, że nie mieli za nim tęsknić. Poza tym Merlin też miał za nimi tęsknić, podobnie jak za miejscem, w którym spędził wiele lat swego życia i które nazywał domem. Jego rodzice jednak rozumieli, że takie przecież jest życie, że pisklęta koniec końców opuszczają gniazdo i zaczynają własne życie, i dali wam swoje błogosławieństwo, bo kochali przybranego syna i cieszyli się jego szczęściem. Szczęściem, którym Merlin wręcz promieniał, choć opuszczał dom i ludzi, których kochał. Merlin wyjaśnił ci, że odkąd dowiedział się o waszym przeznaczeniu byłeś najważniejszym człowiekiem w jego życiu, że poświęcił dla ciebie praktycznie wszystko, że kochał cię jak nikogo innego i teraz, kiedy wreszcie odnalazł cię po wiekach oczekiwania, kiedy ty odnalazłeś jego i zaakceptowałeś waszą wspólną historię i wspólną przyszłość, nie liczyło się dla niego nic więcej, choć nie znaczyło to, że przestał kochać rodziców. Po prostu ciebie kochał bardziej, kochał cię bardziej niż siebie samego i jeśli miał mieć możliwość spędzenia z tobą reszty twojego życia, to było to najlepsze, co mogło go spotkać.

Po cichym ślubie w gronie przyjaciół życie płynęło wam tak spokojnie, jak może płynąć życie osób zaangażowanych politycznie w jednym z największych mocarstw europejskich. Prowadziłeś swoją partię pewną ręką, z wprawą człowieka o wiele bardziej doświadczonego, a Merlin zawsze pomagał ci, kiedy potrzebowałeś pomocy, służył mądrością, kiedy potrzebowałeś rady, i po prostu był przy tobie, kiedy potrzebowałeś wsparcia. Miałeś wrażenie, że sam nigdy nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko, że sam nigdy nie dałbyś rady. Byłeś mu wdzięczny, tak zwyczajnie, za wszystko.

A potem przyszedł kolejny wstrząs, tym razem spowodowany waszą przeprowadzką na Downing Street 10. Mogłeś się tego spodziewać, przecież byłeś prezesem swojej partii i logiczne wydawało się, że po wygranych wyborach zostaniesz premierem, ale mimo to przeżyłeś szok. Nie spodziewałeś się, że tylu Brytyjczyków jest gotowych powierzyć losy państwa mężczyźnie, który ma męża, nawet jeśli ten mężczyzna udowodnił, że jest znakomitym politykiem, sprawiającym wrażenie, że doskonale poradzi sobie z ciężarem rządzenia całym krajem. Nie oczekiwałeś od nich takiej otwartości do tego stopnia, że dziwiła cię nieustępliwa postawa twojej partii, która postawiła na ciebie całe lata temu i nie zmieniła zdania nawet po twoim ślubie. Zdumiało cię też szczere poparcie korony, fakt, że król podając ci rękę wydawał się prawdziwie zadowolony z osoby, z jaką miał współpracować w nadchodzących latach, że równie ciepło przywitał Merlina, że wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko tobie, przeciwko wam. To było zaskakujące i bardzo, bardzo miłe.

Wielka światowa polityka oczywiście okazała się być już nie aż tak przyjemna: nie wszyscy w Europie, o świecie nie wspominając, ciepło przyjęli premiera-geja, który w dodatku miał tyle czelności, że zalegalizował swój związek i nie wstydził pokazywać się z _mężem_ na oficjalnych uroczystościach i przyjęciach, wszędzie tam, gdzie inni mężczyźni zjawiali się w towarzystwie swoich _żon_. To było nieuniknione, obaj o tym wiedzieliście i obaj byliście na to przygotowani, choć niejednokrotnie was to bolało i często zastanawiałeś się, czy Merlina nie bardziej niż ciebie. Merlin pozostał tym samym uśmiechniętym i uprzejmym człowiekiem, którego znałeś jeszcze ze studenckich lat, ale ty czułeś, że on znakomicie potrafi udawać i ukrywać to, co naprawdę czuje, więc nie byłeś przekonany. Robiłeś jednak dobrą minę do złej gry, bo nie miałeś innego wyboru, żaden z was go nie miał, skoro przeznaczenie uznało, że jesteś potrzebny tu i teraz, że Albion jest w niebezpieczeństwie i musisz wrócić do rządzenia nim. Merlin wyjaśnił ci to już wtedy, całe te lata temu, kiedy opowiedział ci o waszej przeszłości, i był doskonale świadomy tego, na co się pisze, kiedy zgodził się zostać twoim mężem. Obaj o tym wiedzieliście i miałeś wrażenie, że obaj byliście na to równie gotowi. I nie żałowaliście niczego, bez względu na to, jak traktowało was życie i ludzie, których w nim mijaliście.

Byłeś premierem długie lata, wystarczająco długie, żeby pomóc Zjednoczonemu Królestwu przejść przez mielizny i wpłynąć na bezpieczne wody. Wtedy, zmęczony piastowanym stanowiskiem, postanowiłeś przekazać ster komuś innemu, osobie na tyle zaufanej i pewnej, że mogłeś jej powierzyć ster rządów, mogłeś być spokojny, że poradzi sobie w tych już znacznie mniej niebezpiecznych czasach. Chciałeś odpocząć od polityki, choć kiedy rozmawiałeś o tym z Merlinem, widziałeś w jego oczach pewne niedowierzanie, a na jego twarzy czuły uśmiech przeczący każdemu twojemu słowu. I rzeczywiście, nie zdążyliście się jeszcze na dobre rozgościć w nowym domu, gdzie zamieszkaliście po wyprowadzce z Downing Street, kiedy starzy znajomi poprosili ciebie, czyli was, o kolejną przysługę. Uznałeś, że zwariowali, ale zgodziłeś się, bo Merlin ze śmiechem uznał, że to dopiero będzie przygoda waszego życia.

I tak wylądowaliście na placówce dyplomatycznej w Chinach, gdzie pewnego pięknego dnia budzisz się, patrzysz na swojego męża i doznajesz głębokiego wstrząsu, jednego z najpoważniejszych w swoim życiu.

\- Merlinie! - Potrząsasz mężem za ramię.

\- Hm? - Merlin jak zwykle makłopoty z obudzeniem się.

Nie zamierzasz czekać, musisz mu o tym powiedzieć od razu, tozbyt ważne.

\- Masz siwe włosy! - wołasz.

\- Arturze – mówi na to Merlin z całkowitym spokojem – przy tobie każdy by osiwiał, uwierz mi, kochany.

\- To nie czas na żarty! - oburzasz się. - Mówiłeś, że jesteś nieśmiertelny, że nigdy się nie zmieniasz, a teraz masz siwe włosy!

\- Arturze – wzdycha Merlin. - Od lat jesteśmy w świetle kamer, naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym się nie zmienić i nikt by tego nie zauważył i nie uznał za co najmniej dziwne?

Po cichu zgadzasz się z nim, a kiedy Merlin odwraca się twarzą do ciebie i spogląda ci w oczy, po raz pierwszy zauważasz zmarszczki na jego twarzy. Nie rozumiesz, jakim cudem wcześniej je przeoczyłeś, przecież nie pojawiły się tej nocy, nie wszystkie na raz, musiały być tam już od pewnego czasu, podobnie jak te siwe włosy wśród czarnych. Przez chwilę patrzysz, odkrywasz tego nowego w twoich oczach Merlina, aż wreszcie odzywasz się z dziwną ulgą.

\- Więc to magia – mówisz. - Postarzyłeś się, żeby nie wzbudzać ciekawości.

\- Nie – mówi twój mąż z uśmiechem, w którym nie ma tak częstej u niego kpiny, jest za to cała miłość, jaką do ciebie czuje. - To życie.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznajesz bez namysłu.

\- Kocham cię, Arturze – wyznaje Merlin jakbyś o tym nie wiedział. - Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek, bardziej niż cokolwiek, bardziej niż własne życie. Kocham cię i nie chcę cię nigdy stracić. Już raz cię straciłem, a wtedy byłeś tylko moim przyjacielem i choć kochałem cię na swój sposób, choć twoja śmierć bardzo mnie zabolała, to tamto było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuję teraz. Kiedy pomyślę, że miałbym cię znów stracić, przeżyć bez ciebie kolejne lata i wieki... To nie na moje siły.

Chyba zaczynasz rozumieć, co twój mąż chce powiedzieć, i jesteś jeszcze bardziej wstrząśnięty niż byłeś przed chwilą.

\- Więc... - zaczynasz, ale nie ośmielasz się kończyć, bo jego poświęcenie nie chce ci przejść przez gardło.

\- Więc odrzuciłem nieśmiertelność, żeby zestarzeć się przy tobie. - Uśmiecha się, wyciąga rękę i głaszcze cię po policzku. - To żadne poświęcenie, Arturze – mówi, jakby potrafił czytać ci w myślach. - Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem samolubny. Robię to dla siebie. Tylko dla siebie. - Wzdycha głęboko. - Być może przeznaczenie zaplanowało to inaczej, być może miałem żyć dalej i znów czekać na ciebie, ale tym razem odmówiłem. - Uśmiecha się smutno, w jego oczach widzisz wszystkie te samotne lata i nie potrafisz go nie rozumieć. - Jestem samolubny. Robię to dla siebie – powtarza i jest dla ciebie oczywiste, że chociaż Merlin gardzi sobą za swoją słabość, która kazała mu odrzucić nieśmiertelność i zdjąć z barków wieczną troskę o losy Albionu, to jest nieustępliwy w tym, co zrobił, i nie zmieni swojej decyzji bez względu na cokolwiek.

W tej chwili czujesz do niego tak wiele, że nie jesteś w stanie wyrazić tego słowami. Nie potrafisz mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo go podziwiasz, jak bardzo jesteś mu wdzięczny, jak bardzo... Dlatego mówisz to jedno, co przychodzi ci do głowy, co wyraża wszystko, co będzie musiało wystarczyć do czasu, kiedy nie poukładasz sobie emocji i myśli i nie zdołasz ich wyrazić bardziej elokwentnie. Mówisz więc tylko:

\- Kocham cię.

I widzisz, że Merlin rozumie.


End file.
